


Evermore (Reprise) Lyrics

by uncledisney (unclemoriarty)



Category: Beauty and the Beast (1991), Beauty and the Beast (2017), Beauty and the Beast - All Media Types, Beauty and the Beast: Lost in a Book, La Belle et la Bête | Beauty and the Beast
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Happy, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Song Lyrics, i TOLD you i can write fluff, ok so i wanted to hear a reprise but didn't get it so i wrote one myself, woah hey lookit this is the first fluffy thing i've posted on here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-10-12 20:23:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10498809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unclemoriarty/pseuds/uncledisney
Summary: One night, Adam finds himself overlooking the castle grounds from the tower, just like the time Belle left him. Only this time, this is his wedding night and Belle is now his wife.AKA he's a dork in love and sings another song for herEDIT:I GOT SOMEONE TO SING THIS ON YOUTUBE. LINK IN THE AUTHOR'S NOTES.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Evermore](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/281610) by Alan Menken and Tim Rice, sung by Dan Stevens. 



> [my tumblr](https://uncledisney.tumblr.com/post/159029695319)  
> 
> 
> shoutout to Robiisan for coming up with awesome editing suggestions :) 
> 
> **[listen to this reprise here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kxb7_Zr_FfA) **   
> 

I was the one who lost it all

I thought that it had been too late

I never dreamed she would come back into my life

And free me from that state

 

Too long I only felt the pain

For years all I knew was despair

Then she reached deep into my melancholy heart

And answered my soul’s prayer

 

Now I know she’ll never leave me

Even at the end of days

She will still inspire me,

Stay beside me,

Love me, come what may

And with every passing hour

I can’t help but love her more

I smile to think she walked back in

To be with me for evermore

  
My life has suddenly begun

I see the dawning of the light

Though I'd lost hope of living days in the bright sun

Her love has banished night

 

Now I know she’ll never leave me

Something fate cannot undo

I promise to love her

Be there for her

Never say adieu

And with every passing hour

I can’t help but love her more

 

I should have known that love would win

And as these sunny days begin

I’ll think of how she walked back in

To be with me for evermore

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to sing along, [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pYEOddXccL4)'s an instrumental version of Evermore 
> 
> Go check out Mac Tussey's **[cover](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kxb7_Zr_FfA)**!  
> 
> 
> Hit me with a kudos if you liked it! Let me know what you think in the comments below!  
> 
> 
> (obvs you don't have to but I love getting feedback :))


End file.
